サンタ　サンゲル(Santa sangre )
by capsa-kou
Summary: Nanoha acaba de sufrir un accidente que puede que le cueste la vida... que pasara? mal summary , historia buena! lean! cap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

サンタ サンゲル(Santa sangre. )

Amy entro en aquella gran habitación con aquellas dos jóvenes el soldado de tercera clase, Nanoha Takamachi y la asistente oficial, Fate Testarrosa Harlown, se sentían contentos de tenerlas al fin en servicio así que en ese momento les mostraban lo que serían sus habitaciones

-ok esta es tu habitación Fate-chan.- Amy se veía emocionada y orgullosa de la gran habitación que tenían enfrente. La habitación tenía una enorme cama con una puerta al fondo que las chicas suponían debía ser el baño, un enorme ropero con el uniforme que Fate usaría a diario, unos cuantos buros al lado de la cama con una pequeña lámpara de noche en uno de ellos y finalmente un amplio escritorio situado en una esquina.  
-¡woah es muy bonita y grande!- Nanoha sonaba impresionada  
-claro, no subestimes los servicios de la organización, ahora iremos con la habitación de Nanoha-san, es muy parecida a esta así que espero que te agrade.

-Amy-san si no te molesta... ¿podría quedarme aquí un momento?-  
La chica asintió y salió de la habitación dejando a ambas chicas solas en esa espaciosa habitación. Nanoha se veía un poco triste y la razón era porque no podría compartir habitación con Fate, su mejor amiga, la chica por la cual hace no mucho empezó a sentir algo más que amistad.

-Fate -chan en verdad es muy grande...me pregunto si mi habitación será así de grande también  
-lo más probable es que si... No han de variar mucho, ya escuchaste a Amy-san.- el silencio se hizo presente, Fate no sabía qué hacer, le había hecho una promesa a Nanoha y no la había podido cumplir, eso no le agradaba. También significaba que ella no podría pasar mucho tiempo con su ahora amor secreto.  
-si supongo que sí, aunque me sentiré sola con tanto espacio.- la chica bajo la cabeza, sus ojos denotaban cierto toque de tristeza.

Fate se colocó atrás de su amiga y la abrazo, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi le saca el aire a la oji azul, aspiro el aroma de su cabello. Olía a fresas, la sintió relajarse y fue entonces cuando hablo.

-Nanoha...- susurro su nombre con un toque de anhelo  
-supongo que como estamos es grupos diferentes no podemos estar en la misma habitación.-hablo Nanoha, Fate se separó de su amiga y se puso enfrente de ella. Colocando su frente en la de Nanoha. Sonriendo. Más a modo de disculpa que de otra cosa.

-lo siento, te prometí que en este mundo estaríamos juntas y no cumplí mi promesa.- una mano se posó en la mejilla de la más  
Pequeña, acariciando la con delicadeza.- Pero si nos esforzamos y trabajamos duro, puede que nos dejen cumplir un pequeño deseo.- Fate se alejó de Nanoha para verla a los ojos.- así que seamos perseverantes,' ¿ok?

-¡claro!- Nanoha asintió y abrazo a Fate de nuevo. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ver a Fate todos los días como usualmente lo hacía, pero se iba a esforzar para poder caminar junto a ella! Amy quien escuchaba atenta afuera de la habitación sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que ambas chicas habían llegado, ambas estaban más que ocupadas con todo el trabajo que les daban y casi nunca se veían. Si acaso de vez en cuando por los pasillos, una mirada seguida de una sonrisa para finalizar con un sonrojo por parte de ambas. Para muchos no era secreto que esas chicas eran más que amigas o eso se creía. Pero el problema era que sólo eran amigas. Las mejores cabe mencionar.

Este día era uno de esos donde el papeleo para Fate era interminable y Nanoha estaba como araña fumigada después de la misión que le fue encomendada. Ambas chicas se encontraron el pasillo repitiendo la rutina de "Miradita, sonrisa y sonrojo". Y no es por nada pero cierta rubia se había dado cuenta que el no ver a su compañera muy seguido le mataba, ella necesitaba ver, sentir y escuchar a Nanoha para estar completa y Nanoha se la pasaba todo el día pensando en "Su querida Fate-Chan" cosa que le hacía pensar que en verdad le necesitaba.

-Buenos días soldado de tercera clase Takamachi.- dijo saludando como estaba estipulado.  
-Buenos días asistente oficial T. Harlown !.- saludo de igual manera imitando a su compañera. Para después mirarse y reír ambas  
-que haces aquí Fate-chan?  
-Mi capitán y yo necesitábamos hacer algo, aunque ya hemos terminado.  
-aunque sea un momento. Comemos juntas?  
-Claro!

Así ambas chicas se dirigieron al comedor, caminando juntas como  
En los viejos tiempos. Sonriendo, riendo y sintiendo la compañía de la una de la otra, siendo observadas por algunos de sus compañeros que sólo atinaban a sonreír. Y comentaban lo maravillosas que ambas eran. Fate por casi romper el récord de su hermano como la más joven de la historia y Nanoha por su increíble habilidad. Ambas eran las ases que sin duda alguna tendrían el futuro de la agencia asegurado.

Después de ese tiempo con Fate al que Nanoha denomino como el mejor almuerzo de la semana, esta tuvo que partir a una misión. Una misión de reconocimiento a un planeta extraño y no identificado. Durante el reconocimiento tuvieron que deshacerse de algunas unidades que los atacaron. Nanoha en el mejor de los esfuerzos por proteger a su unidad quedo muy debilitada, su cuerpo y su dispositivo inteligente no estaban en las mejores condiciones. Su barrier jacket estaba un poco rasgado de los costados, su pelo alborotado, los listones que sostenían su cabello aun cumplían su función pero estaban hechos girones. Y raising heart estaba en muy mal estado.

-Vita-chan esos eran los últimos...dediquémonos a la exploración del planeta!  
-claro vamos !.- Nanoha le dio la Orden a Vita de separarse para así Poder volver más rápido.

Después de estar ya un rato una unidad no identificada se aproximó hacia la ubicación de Takamachi y su equipo. Nanoha estaba más cerca de aquella unidad y sin pensarlo dos veces se enfrentó a ella, lo importante aquí era protegerlos a todos. La oji azul entro en Axel mode.

-Master be careful, please  
-no te preocupes estaré bien.- dicho esto se lanzó a la pelea, aquella unidad era bastante fuerte y Nanoha se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Por lo mucho le quedaba la suficiente energía y fuerza para realizar el Axel shoot...

Vita pudo escuchar las explosiones de los ataques e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde Nanoha... Volando lo más rápido posible que podía. Se supone que su deber era proteger a su capitana y en el estado en el que se encontraba protegerla era su mayor prioridad, porque después de todo si algo le llegara a pasar a esa chica había una persona que no se lo perdonaría jamás, cuando llego a su capitana ya era demasiado tarde... El único miembro de la unidad no reconocida estaba en el aire mientras Nanoha caía hacia el piso, Inconsciente. Su dispositivo inteligente estaba destrozado. Raising heart y su dueña estaban al borde de dejar de existir en ese mundo y en otros.

-¡Nanoha!.- Vita atrapo en el aire el cuerpo inconsciente de Nanoha, su cara reflejaba dolor aun estando inconsciente. Y entonces lo que vio le dejo en shock, había sangre, mucha sangre…

-Master, Im sorry….- raising heart sonaba preocupado, y a punto de morir. Vita aun aterrada por el estado de Nanoha, la coloco en el suelo con cuidado, llamándola a gritos, Nanoha no podía morir ahí, ella tenía que estar bien, iba a estar bien, ¿Verdad?... Fate-chan le había dicho "cuídala" antes de partir y ella no lo había podido hacer.

-¡Eisen!-llamo a su dispositivo con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con esa última maquina… y así lo hizo, de un solo golpe, un golpe cargado de furia, de impotencia y de temor.


	2. Chapter 2

サンタ サンゲル(Santa sangre. )

II

La lluvia caía fuertemente. Un mal clima para la situación en la que se encontraban, Vita aun recordaba el rostro desencajado de zafira y shamal cuando vieron la camilla que transportaba a Nanoha, de esto no podía salir nada bueno. Después de Nanoha la persona que más le preocupaba era Fate. Ella no iba a reaccionar nada bien cuando se enterara. Y eso solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La luz que indicaba que el quirófano aún estaba en operación se mantenía encendida. Signum, Vita, Shamal y Zafira se mantenían afuera. Esperando, Vita era la que más afectada estaba de los tres. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sostenían su cabeza, con una preocupación increíble. Shamal le dedicaba una mirada angustiada y signum y zafira solo se dedicaban a ver el piso.

Unos pasos sonando por el corredor los sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaban apresurados, intranquilos, deseosos de llegar a su destino… vita lo dedujo esos pasos no le podían pertenecer a nadie más que a Fate Testarrosa.

-Fate-chan!.- alzo la cabeza en la dirección en la que los pasos se habían detenido y ahí estaba ella, jadeando a causa de la distancia recorrida en poco tiempo. Su mirada angustiada y una mano en el pecho. A su lado se encontraba Hayate Yagami, su rostro reflejaba tristeza, su mirada se notaba ida de momentos. Después de todo Nanoha era una de sus mejores amigas.

La pequeña chica pelirroja se paró de su asiento dándole la cara a Fate, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos se aguaron, tenía la mirada de una niña asustada.

-Yo…yo….yo.- apenas y podía articular palabra.- Yo lo siento…Fate-chan.

El rostro de la rubia se tornó serio, sus labios se fruncieron y sus hermosos ojos quedaron ocultos por su flequillo… de todas las personas en el mundo, en ese mundo y en otros, le tenía que pasar eso a su Nanoha… vita había prometido que la iba a cuidar, ¿no es así? Sin embargo ahora se encontraba frente a ella temblando como gelatina y pidiéndole disculpas. Apretó sus puños con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado y paso de largo, ignorando a la pequeña que yacía con lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos de la ignorada se abrieron como platos cuando testarrosa paso junto de ella como si no existiera, su cuerpo empezó a temblar a un más. Hayate solo la veía, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación pero ciertamente su cuerpo no le obedecía. Simplemente no se podía mover. Después de unos segundos, se aproximó a la chica y la abrazo.

Fate se detuvo enfrente de la puerta del quirófano sus ojos estaban abiertos, muy abiertos. Sus puños seguían cerrados y un dolor punzante se había instalado en su corazón.

-Nanoha… ¿está aquí?- su pregunta salió con una voz quebrada que nadie había escuchado nunca…sabía que no podía entrar ahí, no mientras estuvieran en operación, aun así necesitaba verla. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que en cualquier momento volvería a ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada que le era dedicada solo para ella. Su mano estaba encima de la puerta, dispuesta a abrirle paso hacia donde su amiga estaba, ejerció un poco de presión sobre esta y fue detenida.

-No puedes Fate-chan-le susurro shamal retirando su mano de la puerta.- no puedes verla ahora. En este momento los mejores médicos están trabajando para salvarla, no tenemos otra opción más que esperar.

-Pero…acababa de hacer una promesa con ella…que nos reuniríamos apenas ella legara aquí.- Fate sintió como sus piernas le flaqueaban.- es por eso que tengo que mantener mi promesa.

Shamal le vio incrédula. Esas chicas eran tan unidas, estaba claro que se necesitaban la una a la otra, no pudo, no pudo simplemente contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos y lloro… lloro sin poder decirle nada a la rubia que tenía enfrente. Porque para ella decir "lo siento" no era suficiente, pero aun así lo hizo.

-De verdad lo siento.- sollozo abrazando a la menor que aún no salía del todo el shock en el que se encontraba apenas supo la noticia.- era mi deber impedir que algo así sucediera y no pude hacer nada…

En ese momento el foco que indicaba que la operación aún estaba en progreso…se apagó. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, todos se repetían mentalmente "ella va estar bien"

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al cirujano que había estado a cargo de la operación. Era un hombre joven, lucia bastante serio, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó ahí parado, esperando que las preguntas empezaran a brotar. La primera en hablar fue Vita, dijo lo que todos ahí querían preguntar

-Doctor, ¿cómo esta Nanoha?

-Ella está bien por ahora, nos las arreglamos para salvar su vida, sim embargo ella aún está en una condición crítica, el resto depende de su voluntad para vivir.

-De ninguna manera!- la chica pelirroja sujeto al doctor de la ropa que usualmente usan para realizar las operaciones.-¿Qué está diciendo?, dígame que está bien!, dígamelo.- su voz sonaba desesperada, las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Se sentía tan culpable.

-Cálmate Vita.- Signum trato de sonar lo mas demandante posible pero la verdad es que ella estaba igual que la pequeña.

-El cadete armado de tercera clase Takamachi #97 es del mundo no administrador. ¿verdad?.- dijo el doctor ahora dirigiéndose hacia Fate, quien estaba parada como una estatua con los ojos bien abiertos, las pupilas dilatas y el cuerpo temblando, solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta. Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando.- Solo en caso de que ocurra lo peor. ¿Podría alguien ponerse en contacto con su familia?.- Esto era demasiado para ella…como podía siquiera ese medico en pensar que su Nanoha podría morir sus piernas que desde hace ya mucho se estaban revelando por dejar de sostenerla. Lo que pudo ver mientras caía hacia los brazos de zafira, fue la sonrisa de Nanoha. La vio tan real, como si estuviera ahí.

-Fate-chan!- Hayate se aproximó a ella y observo el rostro de Fate. Tan pálido y dolorido, como si le hubieran dado una paliza, como si estuviera soportando un dolor enorme. Y lo cierto es que Fate sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el corazón, tan fuerte que sería capaz de matarla.

-Nanoha es fuerte.- su voz salía en un susurro.-Es por eso que ella va estar bien.-y como si toda la fuerza restante que le quedaba se hubiera ido con esa última frase. Se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde aquel accidente, Fate realmente estaba deprimida. Le basto ese lapso de tiempo para darse cuenta que lo sentía por su amiga iba mucho más de un sentimiento común. La amaba. Y no la amaba de la manera en la que uno ama a un amigo o aun hermano, porque ella estaba segura el tipo de amor que sentía hacia Nanoha era muy diferente al que sentía por Hayate o por Chrono.

Nanoha había estado en terapia intensiva y no habían permitido las visitas hasta hace poco. La chica rubia caminaba entre el frio de la ciudad, sus pasos eran lentos y sus manos se mantenían en los bolsillos para guardar calor. La nieve caía y ella solo pensaba en lo mucho que había estado sin ver a su amiga desde que milagrosamente la salvaron, porque había que admitir que eso realmente había sido un milagro.

Entro al edificio en el que estaba su amiga, aquel hospital por el que pasaba todos los días, como era de imaginar estaba casi vacío, no había personas ajenas al personal o a los hospitalizados, saludo con una reverencia a la enfermera de siempre, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Nanoha. Toco la puerta un par de veces y entro.

-Buenas noches Nanoha.- una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.- lo siento, hoy llegue tarde.- se disculpó quitándose su abrigo y dejándolo en el respaldo de la silla que estaba junto a la cama. La observo y no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, ella la visitaba todos los días sin embargo Nanoha aún no había despertado.- Nanoha, has sudado un poco hoy.- su voz reflejaba un cariño enorme, sonrió mientras limpiaba la frente de su compañera con un pañuelo.-Quizá el calefactor este muy fuerte. Le comentare a la enfermera sobre eso.

Fate tomo asiento y mientras limpiaba el pañuelo, observo el brazo de la castaña. Estaba vendando y un poco más delgado de lo usual.-Nanoha tu brazo está más delgado que antes.- hizo una pequeña pausa.-Nanoha se ve más linda cuando está un poco más llenita, cuando te despiertes vas a tener que comer mucho.- Otra pausa. La sonrisa que hasta ahora tenía en su rostro desapareció.- Cuando te despiertes…- Sin saber en qué momento las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, lloraba todas las noches, y cuando estaba con la ojiazul trataba de no hacerlo, Hayate le había dicho que la escuchaba y no quería que le oyera llorar, porque entonces Nanoha se iba a preocupar. "Dios te lo ruego, hare lo que sea, por favor déjame escuchar su voz de nuevo, déjame ver su sonrisa una vez más"… susurro eso para sí misma y entonces pensó que realmente estaba desesperada por que su amada despertara, porque necesitaba decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que la necesitaba más que a nada en este mundo, que nunca más la volviera a dejar sola porque sentía que se moría.

-Dios por favor te lo ruego.- su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era por el llanto o por la impotencia que sentía. Recargo sus codos en sus rodillas, ella no estaba preparada para esto, no era tan fuerte como todos creían.

-Fate…-La voz de chrono se escuchó desde la puerta, su mirada era seria, sabía que aquí podía encontrar a su hermana.-¿ estás de nuevo aquí hoy?- dejo escapar un suspiro para hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar a Signum.-Signum quiere hablar contigo. Puedes quedarte donde estas, solo escucha lo que tiene que decirte. Fate se limpió las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, escuchando a Signum adentrarse en la habitación.

-Lo siento Tesstarosa, sé que es realmente cruel pedirte esto en este momento.- una pausa, una mirada y un suspiro.-Pero podríamos reunirnos con vita?- Fate oculto el rostro detrás de su flequillo, otra vez esa sensación de enojo …- Después de ese día ella ha estado aislada, no me mira a los ojos. Podría decir que está en una situación inestable.- la imagen de la pequeña hecha un ovillo en un rincón, llorando. Sus ojos sin brillo. Opacos. Le vino a la mente… simplemente signum no podía permitir que su compañera siguiera así.- Si hablaras con ella pienso que su estado de ánimo mejoraría un poco.

-Lo siento signum.- Fate se encogió en la silla sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.-Yo no puedo verla ahora.- se disculpó volviendo a enderezarse.- si la veo ahora seguramente le diré algo horrible, no seré capaz de contenerme. Es por eso que no puedo reunirme con ella todavía.

-Ya veo…

Chrono se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, ya que hasta ahora solo había permanecido parado en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación. Observando, en silencio. Su expresión seria se tornó en una comprensiva y hasta cariñosa.

-Hey Fate, ese accidente no fue culpa de Vita.

-Lo sé, solo estoy vertiendo mi ira en ella.

Esta vez fue Signum quien salto en defensa de la pelirroja, no quería gritar pero a veces la rubia era muy necia.

-Vita no tiene la culpa. Ella no hizo nada malo!.- Estaba por decir algo más cuando observo que la pequeña maga apretaba fuertemente sus rodillas y unas cuantas lágrimas caían sobre sus manos

-La culpa es mía!.- su voz entre cortada por el llanto que empezaba a fluir de nuevo sorprendió a los presentes.- La culpa es mía por no estar a su lado!.

-Fate eso no es…- Chrono no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-Si es cierto!- Grito mientras se paraba bruscamente. Y como si una fuerza mayor a la que ella poseía en ese momento se giró hacia su hermano, aun llorando y una mano en el pecho.-Es porque le prometí que pasara lo que pasara yo la protegería!...- su mano bajo de su pecho para convertirse en un puño que fue presionado con fuerza.- Aun así…Aun así- recuerdos de ella y Nanoha empezaron a brotar de su mente, ella abrazando a su compañera por la espalda mientras reían alegremente. Aquel chocolate de san Valentín que Nanoha le dio…-Ni siquiera pude mantener mi promesa de vivir juntas. No pude mantener el voto que hice de protegerla.- la rubia parecía una niña pequeña lloraba a mares.- No pude… yo no pude cumplir ninguna de mis promesas.- la desesperación con la que hablaba estaba creciendo más.- soy una gran mentirosa que solo da bonita palabras…

-Fate!- Chrono abrazo a su hermana. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, no le gustaba ver así a su hermana.-No es cierto. Eso no es cierto

Signum estaba atónita. Sentía que estaba sobrando en aquella escena, si bien nunca había visto en ese estado a la chica, le causaba más tristeza de la que ya sentía.

-Tu, ambas, realmente lo dieron todo. Fue culpa mía porque aun sabiendo que se estaban presionando demasiado no hice nada.- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su rostro. Fate solo se aferró más a su hermano, su llanto se hizo mas fuerte.

-Nanoha!,Nanoha!,Nanoha!- sentía que no podía hacer nada mas que gritar aquel nombre tan preciado para ella.

-No llores Fate-chan.- la aludida abrió los ojos de par en par, dejo de llorar y se volteo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la cama. Para ver a una Nanoha sonriéndole

-Caray, si lloras con esa voz tan cerca de la almohada no voy a poder dormir

-Nano…ha?.- Fate estaba en una especie de shock. Su cuerpo temblaba y ella no podía creer que su amiga hubiera despertado.


End file.
